DnDWiki:Save My Game
Save My Game is a weekly column on the website of Wizards of the Coast where Jason Nelson-Brown shares his experience in overcoming various DMing problems. Save My Game Archive List of articles (latest first) * Time Management (3 Aug 2007) * Weakened Demon Lords (27 July 2007) * Player Thrills, DM Disappointments (20 july 2007) * Shut Up Already! (13 July 2007) * Six is Company, Twelve's a Crowd (6 July 2007) * Rules for Rules' Sake (18 May 2007) * Who's the Best Wizard? (11 May 2007) * New Players, New Campaigns (4 May 2007) * Irreconcilable Differences (27 April 2007) * Reward Creativity (20 April 2007) * Creativity vs. Guesswork (13 April 2007) * Campaign Details (6 April 2007) * Familiar Monsters (23 march 2007) * More PCs with Excessive Firepower (9 March 2007) * Cheating or Metagaming? (2 March 2007) * Too Tough to Play (2 Feb 2007) * Chopping Down Doors (26 Jan 2007) * Weird Al is In the House (19 Jan 2007) * Windows, Barriers, and ... Glass Shields? (12 Jan 2007) * Too Small to Matter, Too Mean to Die (5 Jan 2007) * Time After Time ... After Time (15 Dec 2006) * DM Judgement (8 Dec 2006) * One-on-One Campaigning (1 Dec 2006) * Tallying the Butcher's Bill (10 Nov 2006) * Character-on-Character Violence (2 Nov 2006) * Levels Beyond Levels (26 Oct 2006) * In Search of a Game (13 Oct 2006) * What Did He Say? (29 Sept 2006) * PCs With Excessive Firepower (15 Sept 2006) * Players Who Are Too Smart (1 Sept 2006) * Secrecy and Favoritism Redux (18 Aug 2006) * Secrecy and Favoritism (11 Aug 2006) * Wrong-Rules Lawyers (4 Aug 2006) * So Many Characters, So Little Time (28 Jul 2006) * Singers and Spell Slingers (21 Jul 2006) * No Time to Play (14 Jul 2006) * Low Level, High Damage (7 Jul 2006) * Party Out of Bounds! (30 Jun 2006) * Class Purity (23 Jun 2006) * Vow of Poverty: Part 1 (9 Jun), Part 2 (16 Jun 2006) * Upgrading Magic Items: Part 1 (19 May), Part 2 (26 May), Part 3 (2 Jun 2006) * Table Talk (12 May 2006) * Inconsistent Alignment (5 May 2006) * House Rules (28 Apr 2006) * Player Styles (21 Apr 2006) * "Mature" Gamers: Part 1 (31 Mar), Part 2 (7 Apr 2006) * Diplomacy (17 Mar 2006) * Psionics (10 Mar 2006) * Basic Attack Bonuses (3 Mar 2006) * Crossed Alignments (10 Feb 2006) * Clashing Concepts (3 Feb 2006) * Prestige Classes (20 Jan 2006) * Dealing with "Why?" (6 Jan 2006) * Adventures for Evil PCs (9 Dec 2005) * Identifying Magic Items (25 Nov 2005) * DMing for the Younger Set (11 Nov 2005) * Challenging Knowledgeable Players (5 Nov 2005) * Player Knowledge vs. Character Knowledge (14 Oct 2005) * The Haves and Have-Nots (7 Oct 2005) * Quick Hits (30 Sept 2005) * Managing Artificers and Constructs (23 Sept 2005) * Managing Wishes (2 Sept 2005) * Adjudicating Charm Spells: Part 1 (12 Aug), Part 2 (19 Aug 2005) * Freedom of Choice (29 Jul 2005) * Party Composition and Social Skills (22 Jul 2005) * New Character Introductions (24 Jun 2005) * Dead Characters and the Campaign (17 Jun 2005) * Character Death (10 Jun 2005) * DMing Style (27 May 2005) * Character Do-overs (20 May 2005) * Why Adventure Together? (16 May 2005) * Players Who Know the Setting Too Well (29 Apr 2005) * Encouraging Roleplaying (22 Apr 2005) * Powergaming (15 Apr 2005) * Lawful and Chaotic (25 Mar 2005) * Alignments in Play (18 Mar 2005) * Allocating Treasure (11 Mar 2005) Category:Articles